Ready to Comply
by 0XxShinigamixX0
Summary: Tony Stark wasn't just left in the Hydra base. He was Taken.


Authors note

Well, I never thought I would do this. I actually wrote a story! This is literally one of the first stories I have written that I have actually liked! So I hope you enjoy this!

This is probably going to only be one chapter. Unless I muster up my creativeness and somehow write another chapter. ^.^

Ya soooo, I'm sorry for any Grammar mistakes or spelling. This is my first story I have ever posted to please be Nice!

Please Review and tell me my mistakes!

Disclaimer\- I do not own Tony Stark or any of that. I only have the Idea ^.^

 **Ready To Comply**

Summary

Tony Stark wasn't just left at the Hydra base. _He was taken._

Tony POV

I was cold. _Freezing,_ but I just layed there. I layed on the cold ground in this god forbidden Base. Maybe this is the way I go. The coward's way out. To die on a cold floor in a Hydra base of all things. I started to laugh. Not a joyful laugh but a hysterical one.

' _Looks like you finally lost it Stark.'_ I thought while laughing. I finally broke. After all these years of hidden pain. Of secrets and regret. I soon surrendered myself to the land of nightmares.

I woke up with a muffled scream. _Pain. It was all I could feel._ I tried to move, but strong metal bonds held me down like an animal. All I could do was look up at the desolate ceiling. I soon drifted off into a painful slumber.

I woke up to someone yelling at me. I drunkenly looked at them.

"Ah, Tony Stark was it? We have been watching you for a very, very long time."

"Who… Who are you?"

"Why I'm the one who made your little friend the murderer he is now. He was so much fun to break, but sadly we lost him. So why not break the friend of the Winter Soldier's Savior? I'm going to have fun with you, _Boy_."

"I'm NOT friends with Captain America anymore. He _left me_ at that base without a second thought. Who says he will come after me?"

"Who said we wanted him to come after you? No, we want you for many other purposes. You are a much better candidate than that James Barnes."

"So you will comply or there will be...consequences." He said with a murderous gleam in his eye.

"I will NEVER bow down to you, or ANYONE for that matter," I said with spite.

"So be it." He said with humor. He leaned down and whispered.

"When you break, I will be there…laughing."

 _A week later_

"Will you comply?" he said as he slowly gutted me.

"NEVER" I yelled in pain, blood pouring from my mouth.

"Fine...I suppose it is time to give you the serum. Since you are almost dead" He called more scientists to him. One was bringing over a shot filled with an unknown liquid. I started to panic.

"Hold him down." People held onto my arms and legs as I started to thrash. Then I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my neck. Then all I feel is pain. Like fire coursing through my body. I soon pass out from the unbearable pain.

 _A month later_

"Wake up," he said as he kicked me in the stomach. I gave him a glare as I finally woke up from my nightmares of them torturing me. Like always.

"Since you have been doing a good job, we will be moving on to phase two soon...You will enjoy phase two" he said with excitement in his tone, which ended up with him knocking me out. I soon woke up in a chair. I soon realized what this was.

"No…NO" I started to yell repeatedly. I thrashed until my arms and legs started to bleed. The scientists soon started to put a device on my head. When they finished _He_ started to speak.

"Since you won't remember this anyway let me...explain. This machine will take away your memories…All of them. It will take and give, you see. You will, in turn, be given information. From whole languages to fighting styles. You will also receive ten trigger words. These words will control your every thought and move. So if you try to rebel… let's just say it will be _painful_."

"Goodbye… Stark." He said as he pushed down the lever. All I felt was _pain_. Like someone ripping out my brain and stuffing in a new one. I could feel my memories slipping away. Pepper, Rhodes, Jarvis… ' _I'm sorry'_

Then… nothing.

" _Ready to comply"_


End file.
